OVERLAP
thumb|200px|Cubierta del , versión anime para Japón. thumb|200px|Overlap portada sencillo artist version.jpg|Ídem, versión del artista. thumb|200px|Contraportada del CD sencillo, versión anime para Japón OVERLAP es el quinto japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. La canción es escrita e interpretada por el cantante japonés . Se estrenó en Japón el 4 de febrero de 2004. El tema de apertura fue usado durante la quinta y última temporada (Gran Campeonato/El amanecer del Duelo) durante 35 episodios. La canción reemplazó a WARRIORS en el episodio 190. Vídeo Versión TV= center|600 px |-| Versión completa= center|600 px |-| Vídeo musical= center|600px |-| Versión instrumental= thumb|center|600 px Letra Versión TV Kanji= 隠せないほど眩い光　静寂破りこの世に甦る はげしく揺らぐ渇いた大地　命をかけて火花ぶつけ合う もう一度だけでいい　奇跡　起きてよ 過去になくした記憶のページを取り戻す　力（ちから） を 闇を貫く信じる心　魂　眠る場所探して 瞬きできない　鋭い眼光を燃やす 光と影の二つの心　クリスタルに映る未来へ 今　動き出す　紅く漲る eyes |-| Rōmaji= Kaku senai hodo mabayui hikari Seijyaku yaburi kono yoni yomigaeru Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi Inochi wo kakete hibana butsukeau Mouichido dake de ii Kiseki okiteyo Kakoni nakushita kioku no page wo Torimodosu chikara wo Yami wo tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii nemuru basho sagashite Mabataki dekinai surudoi gankou wo moyasu Hikari to kage no, futatsu no kokoro CRYSTAL ni utsuru mirai e Ima ugoki dasu... Akaku minagiru eyes |-| Traducción en inglés= Light so glaring that it can’t be hidden shatters the silence and revives in this world The violently quaking and parched earth stakes its life and clashes together with sparks Just one more time is enough, start a miracle For the power to recover a memory’s pages lost in the past The believing heart that penetrates the darkness searches for the place where its soul sleeps And burns the sharp glance of eyes that can’t sparkle The 2 hearts of light and shadow head toward the future reflected in the crystal Now they start to move- eyes brimming red |-| Traducción en español= La más brillante gloria no estará más oculta ha renacido ahora rompiendo así con su silencio se estremece la tierra y nuestras vidas quedan en una gran batalla marcada por nuestro destino. Solo un intento bastará para un milagro crear Tus recuerdos permanecerán teniendo fe poder en tu corazón Con gran pasión El creyente corazón que venció la oscuridad aún busca el dolor de su alma serenar ojos que no brillan más buscando una razón sin descanso. El brillante corazón de la sombra y de la luz el futuro en el cristal reflejado está. La batalla comenzó por la maldad en su mirar. Versión completa Kanji= 隠せないほど眩い光　静寂破りこの世に甦る はげしく揺らぐ渇いた大地　命をかけて火花ぶつけ合う もう一度だけでいい　奇跡　起きてよ 過去になくした記憶のページを取り戻す　力（ちから） を 闇を貫く信じる心　魂　眠る場所探して 瞬きできない　鋭い眼光を燃やす 光と影の二つの心　クリスタルに映る未来へ 今　動き出す　紅く漲る eyes 互いの傷を舐め合う日々に　終わりを告げて静かに立ち上がる 小さな灯りともした夜の　君と交わした約束　守り抜く 霞む蜃気楼が　君を見せるよ 進んだ先に何が起きても負けはしない覚悟で 奇跡は起こる信じる心　迎えにきた勝利の女神が すべてを倒す　どんな強者にも怯まない 迷い続ける二つの心　色褪せることない世界へ 今　輝くよ　重なり合った eyes 沈む太陽に　月が溶けるよ 過去になくした記憶のページを取り戻す 力（ちから）を 闇を貫く信じる心　魂　眠る場所探して 瞬きできない　鋭い眼光を燃やす 光と影の二つの心　クリスタルに映る未来へ 今　動き出す　紅く漲る eyes 重なり合う eyes |-| Rōmaji= Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari Seijyaku yaburi kono yoni yomigaeru Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi Inochi wo kakete hibana butsukeau Mouichido dake de ii Kiseki okiteyo Kakoni nakushita kioku no PAGE wo Torimodosu chikara wo Yami wo tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii nemuru basho sagashite Mabataki dekinai surudoi gankou wo moyasu Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro CRYSTAL ni utsuru mirai e Ima ugoki dasu... Akaku minagiru EYES Tagai no kizu wo nameau hibi ni owari wo tsugete Shizuka ni tachiagaru Chiisana akari tomoshita yoru no Kimi to kawashita yakusoku mamorinuku Kasumu shinkirou ga kimi wo miseru yo Susunda saki ni naniga okitemo makewa shinai kakugo de Kiseki wa okoru shinjiru kokoro Mukae ni kita shouri no megami ga Subete wo taosu donna kabe ni mo hirumanai Mayoi tsuzukeru futatsu no kokoro Iroaseru koto nai sekai e Ima kagayaku yo... Kasanari atta EYES Shizumu taiyou ni tsuki ga tokeru yo Kako ni nakushita kioku no PAGE wo torimodosu chikara wo... Yami wo tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii nemuru basho sagashite Mabataki dekinai surudoi gankou wo moyasu Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro CRYSTAL ni utsuru mirai e Ima ugoki dasu... Akaku minagiru EYES Kasanari au EYES |-| Traducción en inglés= Light so glaring that it can’t be hidden shatters the silence and revives in this world The violently quaking and parched earth stakes its life and clashes together with sparks Just one more time is enough, start a miracle For the power to recover a memory’s pages lost in the past The believing heart that penetrates the darkness searches for the place where its soul sleeps And burns the sharp glance of eyes that can’t sparkle The 2 hearts of light and shadow head toward the future reflected in the crystal Now they start to move- eyes brimming red I’ll announce the end to the days when we licked each other’s wounds and quietly stand up I’ll keep the promise that I made with you on the night when we lit the little lamp to the end A hazy mirage projects you Even if something happened ahead of where I progressed, I would be determined to not lose The goddess of victory who came to welcome the believing heart that a miracle creates Defeats everything, undaunted by anyone strong The 2 hearts that continue to wander head toward an unfading world Now they shine- eyes that overlapped The moon melts into the setting sun For the power to recover a memory’s pages lost in the past The believing heart that penetrates the darkness searches for the place where its soul sleeps And burns the sharp glance of eyes that can’t sparkle The 2 hearts of light and shadow head toward the future reflected in the crystal Now they start to move- eyes brimming red Eyes that overlap |-| Traducción en español= La más brillante gloria no estará más oculta ha renacido ahora rompiendo así con su silencio. Se estremece la tierra y nuestras vidas quedan en una gran batalla marcada por nuestro destino. Solo un intento bastará para un milagro crear Tus recuerdos permanecerán teniendo fe poder en tu corazón Con gran pasión El creyente corazón que venció la oscuridad aún busca el dolor de su alma serenar ojos que no brillan más buscando una razón sin descanso. El brillante corazón de la sombra y de la luz el futuro en el cristal reflejado está. La batalla comenzó por la maldad en su mirar. Finalmente se anuncia el fin de aquellos días de lamer las heridas de aquellos que tanto han sufrido. Mantendré la promesa que hicimos esa noche noche de luz oscura que ahora se ha desvanecido. Un espejismo puedo ver y llegaré hacia él Pase lo que pase aquí. seguiré impulsándome hasta no tener un fin no pararé. El creyente corazón que el milagro realizó la diosa de la victoria le ha rendido su fe nada lo derrotará, sin temor su ilusión alcanzará. El confundido corazón su camino seguirá buscará así llegar a un mundo inmortal. Ambos ojos brillarán sobreponiendo su mirar. La luna se derretirá… frente a una puesta de sol para así recuperar las memorias de un destino que agonizó. Y renació El creyente corazón que venció a la oscuridad aún busca el dolor de su alma serenar ojos que no brillan más buscando una razón sin descanso. El brillante corazón de la sombra y de la luz el futuro en el cristal reflejado está la batalla comenzó por la maldad en su mirar. Sobreponiendo su mirar. Personajes presentes thumb * Yami Yugi/Atem * Bakura el Rey de los Ladrones * Guardianes Sagrados * Anzu Masaki/Téa Gardner * Yugi Muto * Katsuya Jonouchi/Joey Wheeler * Hiroto Honda/Tristán Taylor * Kisara * Seto Kaiba * Aknadin (como el sacerdote oscuro) * Yami Bakura * Mana * Zorc Necrophades Monstruos de Duelo * Obelisco el Atormentador * Slifer el Dragón del Cielo * El Dragón Alado de Ra * Núcleo Diabound * Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules * Mago Oscuro * Chica Maga Oscura Curiosidades * Algunas escenas de se reutilizaron para el tema de apertura en la versión de 4Kids Entertainment. * dijo que leyó el manga Yu-Gi-Oh! para escribir la letra de . Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Banda Sonora